Kamen Rider: New Genesis
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: When a powerful force known as Magna-Shocker rises to take over the world years into the future; 5 new riders band together to defeat them. Together, they ride to save the world they've been chosen to protect. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider**

Hello there everyone, I've decided to try my hand at a quick Kamen Rider series. It will be about a group of Riders who take on the group known as the Magna-Shocker Organization. It takes place in a different dimension where the Riders lost their powers after beating Dai-Shocker. Now the story will be about 10 to 15 chapters long. And I need some help from you guys! I'm looking to have four Riders in total I've already created my own so there are three slots available.

The Riders can only be themed after these previous Riders;

**Kiva**

**Den-O**

**Faiz**

**Ryuki**

**Double**

**OOO**

I'll be doing Wizard so here is the template;

Name:

Age:

Height:

Portrayed by:

Description:

Personality:

**Rider Info**

Rider Name:

Themed after:

Appearance:

Rider Equipment:

Motorcycle:

Henshin Sequence:

Hyper Form (Optional):

Hyper Equipment (Optional):

Hyper Form Appearance (Optional):

Hyper Finish (Optional):

Catchphrase:

Extra:

Now Here's my OC

Name: Jordan Barrett

Age: 20

Height: 5'11

Portrayed by: Justin Hartley

Description: Wears a navy blue cotton jacket, golden dog tags, a grey thermal shirt with an anchor design, black pants, black and grey boots.

Personality: Jordan is an out going person who wants to end Master-Shocker before they grow too powerful. He is not usually open to help because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt which can make him come off as harsh sometimes.

**Rider Info**

Rider Name: Kamen Rider Justice

Themed after: Kamen Rider Wizard

Appearance: The base form of Wizard.

Instead of an antenna there is a crown atop his head with a single jagged horn sticking out. The angles on the face design are sharper and more pentagonal. The red jewel accents are a bright silver. The silver line accents are gold.

Rider Equipment:

JustiDriver

JustiJavelin (Long barrel rifle form)

Storm Ring

Freeze Ring

Psychic Ring

Shadow Ring

KickStrike Ring

Javelin Ring

Motorcycle: JustiDrifter- the same as the Trychaser 2000 with Justice's colors.

Henshin Sequence: The JustiDriver materializes around his waist. He pulls out a Ring, places it on his left ring finger. Jordan throws a punch before drawing it back then bringing his arm around and back to the JustiDriver. He then lifts the same hand up as the seal comes from down above.

Rider Kick: "Justice Kick"

Justice throws the JustiJavelin which opens up into a four pronged weapon. The Javelin strikes its target and a seal appears from the edge of the hilt. Justice's right foot begins coursing with the energy of his current ring. He jumps up and kicks the end of the Javelin driving the rest of it into the target followed by himself.

Hyper Form: Kamen Rider CrowneJustice

Hyper Equipment:

CrowneDriver

FinalJavelin

CrowneSaber

Hyper Form Appearance: Justice's primary colors are inversed. The crown becomes larger and he sprouts a cape with his helmet as the symbol on it. He gains electric blue circutry running all throughout the suit.

Hyper Finish: Over Limit Kick

CrowneJustice summons the

FinalJavelin and the CrowneSaber. A seal in the form of a crown appears and raises up over the target lifting him into the air. Justice throws both weapons piercing through the target and intersect. A column of Crowne seals appear in front of the target. Justice's right foot glows gold as he does a leaping flip. He gets into the traditional Rider Kick stance and flies through each of the Crowne's which all link up to his ankle for the final strike. The attack connects and CrowneJustice lands on the other side with the CrowneSaber resting on his shoulder and the Final Javelin in his hand.

Catchphrase: "It's time to bring you to justice!"

Kickstrike Phrase: "This is your final hurrah!"

Extra:

The noises the Driver makes are the same as the WizarDriver.

**Now hurry up and send those OC's in!**


	2. The Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider**

**Okay here are the winners as follows,**

**Duekistheking: Kamen Rider Duex**

**AdamJY: Kamen Rider Mythos**

**Guest(If you aren't going to make an account at least put a screename so I know who you are) Kamen Rider Drago(n)**

**(A suprise entry which I really liked) : Kamen Rider Titanos**

**It was a Fourze themed Rider which caught my eye.**

**Okay now that's out of the way I'll give you a preview.**


	3. Prologue-Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider!**

Somewhere several miles beneath Anarch City...

A mysterious figure sat lazily atop a throne in a dark fog filled room.

"Now the time is right to strike, I don't feel the prescence of a Rider in this world," the mysterious figure said.

As he sat, a creature known as a Dopant shuffled to the foot of his throne.

"Master Shadowmoon, it is confirmed that the Chamber is in this city,"

"Good, you know what to do and have Silva on active standby after you begin,"

Shadowmoon instructed. The Dopant nodded and walked off.

In a seperate room inside the underground compound, an army of henchman from Riders past had amassed. stood over them confidently.

"Listen you lot! You all have a mission, to gather as much human sorrow as possible, so we can revive he who shall subjugate the entire earth under the name of Magna-Shocker!" Shinigami chanted.

The creatures all roared in response.

"Now go!" Shinigami commanded.

The grunts cheered and charged out of the large opening behind them.

Shinigami laughed racously as they all ran out to spread chaos throughout the city.

*-Lets Ride!-*

On the outskirts of the city there was a man riding a bike from several hundred feet away. His black helmet covered his face. He revved the bike and sped up.

'You are a Rider, one who is fated to protect this world just as your predecessors did, You were gifted with power as were others who you will soon come to know, now fight on!'

The White Wizard's words echoed through the driver's mind.

A belt with a bronze hand materialized onto his waist. He quickly slipped on a ring with a large silver-clear crystal on it. He slipped what appeared to be an advisor over the gem. The driver began to shout; "Shabadoobie touch to henshin!" It repeated this phrase twice before the driver spoke.

"Henshin!" He said placing the ring over the hand. The belt then said,

"Storm...Please! Storm, Storm Storm!" The belt shouted. A silver seal appeared in front of the motorcycle as the driver shot his hand out. The bike drove through the seal and the bike as well as the driver had adorned themselves in armor.

"Kamen Rider...Justice!" He said as the bike sped up and left a crystaline streak of silver in his wake.

"I...I will fight!" He said speeding along into Anarch City.

*-Lets Ride!-*

Shadowmoon perked up.

"So, the power of the Riders have remanifested themselves," He said.

"There are five Riders in total, and they are all converging on this city,"

Dr.Shinigami said entering Shadowmoon's chamber.

Shadowmoon waved nonchalantly.

"Let them come, they are nothing but a footnote compared to the power of Magna-Shocker," A green burst of energy erupted from Shadowmoon causing even to tremble slightly. Shinigami laughed however.

"HAIL SHOCKER!" He roared.

**A/N: Okay, just a short preview, stay tuned for more!**


	4. Prologue-Mythos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider.**

It was late at night in Anarch City. Not a soul was in the streets. Along the rooftops ran creatures looking for a target. No one in particular just a victim of circumstance. These creatures were called Worms and they were travelling in a group of seven.

They leaped from rooftop to rooftop until they came to a wide open one.

They stopped because there was a girl waiting there. Eyes closed, she was twirling her hair calmly as the Worms circled her snarling ravenously.

"So its happening here too," she said putting her hand down and opening her eyes. The red color which was easily seen in the night took the worms back.

The girl put her hand behind her back and pulled out an object that looked like a grey bat.

"I feel sorry for the people whose bodies you stole, they didn't deserve that," she said.

She put the bat on her waist and belt straps shot out of the side. She spun the bat clockwise then spoke.

"Henshin,"

She began to twirl around as a mysterious energy began to surround her. As she twirled around, armor began to clasp onto her until her whole body was covered.

She stopped and faced one of the Worms.

"Kamen Rider Mythos," she said calmly.

The Worms gurgled and hissed before lunging at her.

Mythos dropped into a feral position waiting for her attackers.

"Let's play!" She said leaping over one of the Worms to get out of the circle.

She quickly struck one of the Worms in the chest. Another Worm came at Mythos from behind and she leaped over it and her elbow armor spawned scythe blades.

(Correct me if I described that wrong)

She sliced open the Worm which instantly exploded. She nimbly leaped behind the next one and drove her scythes through its chest. She lifted the Worm into the air and ripped it apart.

Mythos rolled under the next Worm and hit it with a leaping roundhouse. The Worm staggered back and she slashed it several times before leaping into a spiral corkscrew kick. The Worm fell back and exploded.

"Three left," Mythos said as the Worms carefully circled her.

One lunged at her from the left and Mythos fell back with it slashing it rapidly several times, dicing the Worm to pieces. Mythos fell on her back and rolled to recovery only to be tackled by both of the Worms, knocking them off the building.

Mythos managed to regain her composure on the side of the building given that it was slanted. As she was sliding down the Worms chased her down.

"Its time I ended this," Mythos said using her left hand to guide her down the building.

She leaned forward and pushed up.

"Rider Jump!" She said leaping up causing the glass on the building to break.

In midair she began to conjure dark energy to her feet. She also began to twirl causing the dark energy to swirl and push her upward towards the Worms.

"Retro Kick!" Mythos called out as she kicked one of the Worms.

The residual energy from the contact of the kick created an energy wave destroying the other Worm instantly.

Mythos leaped backwards and fell down to earth gracefully. She flipped once more to that she would land on her feet.

Mythos looked around for anymore Worms. After coming to the conclusion that there were no more she exhaled loudly.

"Its in this city too, what in the world is going on?" Mythos said as she snapped her fingers.

A whirlpool of dark energy swirled in front of her and her motorcycle appeared. She mounted it, revved up the engine and sped off.

"This is how the Rider War those years ago started, hopefully I can stop it before it grows any further..." Mythos said cruising down the empty streets of Anarch City.

**A/N: Well that was prolouge number 2 down! Next will be Firandus' Rider followed by Duekistheking, ending with SirTitanium.**


	5. Prologue-Drago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider!**

**A/N: Contstantly asking for a new chapter will not make me move on it any faster and frankly its annoying.**

Somewhere in the city, Orpenochs and Undeads were terrorizing citizens in a park. They smashed a bench knocking several people off of it. The Undeads continued by grabbing a man and throwing him into the city fountain launching him through the statue in the center. Another Undead was closing in on a mother and her child looking to finish her off when he was knocked aside by a kick.

The Undead rolled to the ground and the others ran over to it helping him up.

The attacker couldn't have been older than 15 and was asian in appearance. He wore traditional uniform clothes and pushed up his spectacles as he stared the creatures down.

"You guys...cut that out, attacking harmless people!" The boy said.

The Undead hissed at him.

He pulled back his left sleeve revealing a gauntlet modeled after a Dragon.

The eyes on the gauntlet flashed and a large black and gold Dragon soared through the sky before diving down and landing inside the gauntlet known as the Drago Brace. He pulled out a card from its external holster and then slid it into the Drago Brace's mouth.

"Henshin!" He shouted.

The gauntlet glowed and roared before it shot golden fire out of the back end and engulfed the boy in a dragon eye shape. The fire split in the center revealing the boy with a black and gold colored suit. The fire shot forward into an X shape in front of his face creating the helmet. The golden dragon head atop the helmet glowed brightly.

"Kamen Rider Drago!" He said striking a pose.

The Undead roared angrily.

"You better correct your evil ways or I'll do it for you!" Drago said pointing at the Undead.

The Undead roared before charging at him. Drago ran at the Undead and dropkicked one in the chest. He rolled backward and punched another in the chest. **(I'm going under the assumption that the Drago Sword and Drago Claws are cards)**

He stood upright then pulled a card with a sword on it out. He slid the card into the Drago Brace and it spoke.

SWORD VENT.

Drago's dragon soared through the sky and whipped its tail throwing a sword at Drago who caught it. He blocked the swipe of an Undead and stepped back.

He then slashed the Undead across the chest and it sunk to the floor. He stabbed it through it's chest causing it to explode. Drago directed his attention to the other Undead who carefully circled him. Drago slashed two more and then stabbed them both. He discarded the sword and pulled out another card. He slid it into the Drago Brace which spoke again.

STRIKE VENT.

Two jagged claws shot out of the sky and mounted onto Drago's arms.

He raised his hands and charged at the Undead. He slashed one in the face and used his left to drive his claws into the Undead's midsection. He lifted it over its head and then slammed it into the ground and the Undead exploded on impact. Drago then leaped forward and drove his claws into the chest of two of the Undead and smashed them together. Turning around to face the other two Undead, Drago's claws disappeared. He then pulled out a card with a fist on it. He slid it into the Drago Brace.

FINAL VENT.

Drago pulled his gauntlet covered fist back as his Dragon appeared and circled around him. He leaped up in front of his Dragon who pushed him forward. One of the Undead hid behind the other in an attempt not to get hit.

"Behold the powers of the Dragon!" Drago called out.

Drago reared his fist back and struck through the first Undead and still making contact with the second.

Drago pulled his fist out of the Undead and turned away as the Undead exploded. Drago summoned his Dragobike and sat on it.

"There's so much evil in this city, I have to put a stop to it!" Drago said before revving up the engine on his bike and sped off looking for his next battle.

*-Kamen Rider-*

Shadowmoon slammed his hand down on the rest of his throne.

"These Riders are popping up like flies, three of them already," he sighed.

A man in a trench coat appeared behind Shadowmoon's throne.

"I could still be of assistance Lord Shadowmoon," he said tipping his hat.

"I think I will take you up on that now Narutaki," Shadowmoon said.


	6. Prologue-Duex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider all rights go to Toei.**

Walking around the streets of the city was a Masquerade Dopant. It walked without purpose and destroyed whatever was in front of it. It smashed through several street vendors and easily knocked their owners aside.

The Masquerade Dopant slammed into a bank and blasted the security guards away. The remaning people in the bank all screamed in terror and hit the floor as the Dopant inched closer. All except for one that is. He turned to face it and leaned back on the front desk.

"Another one? They're popping up like flies now," he said.

The Dopant hissed and charged at him.

The man evaded the Dopant's charge by leaping up and rolling off its back. He kicked it in the back and it rolled over the desk. The man pulled out a phone which bore a suprising resemblance to a stag beetle and dialed a number.

Elsewhere in a small apartment another man was sprawled out in bed. His phone which also bore resemblance to a beetle rang loudly. The man woke up slowly and grabbed the phone.

He yawned and answered the phone.

"Yeah Reggie?" He said.

"Barnell, I could use a little help here!"

Reggie said evading the Dopant.

"Well alright then," Barnell yawned closing the phone and standing up knocking several books out of the way as he did so. A red driver appeared around Barnell's waist.

At the same time, an identical driver appeared around Reggie's waist.

Barnell pulled out a blue Gaia Memory He tapped a button on it and the Memory shouted; "Geyser!"

The Memory teleported away to Reggie's driver. As the Memory appeared in Reggie's driver, he pulled out a gold Memory and tapped the button. "Berserk!" It shouted.

He slid the memory into the driver and pushed it in. At the same time both men spoke.

"Henshin!" They shouted.

Reggie, using both hands pushed the Memory slots apart. Barnell fainted and a geyser erupted around Reggie. Gold wind then blew the geyser away revealing a Kamen Rider. The top of the suit was gold and the bottom was blue.

The v-fin antenna curled back over the helmet and the red compound eyes flashed. Reggie's voice spoke first from the Kamen Rider.

"We will protect the innocent,"

Next was Barnell.

"We will judge the unjudgeable,"

The two spoke in unison.

"Kamen Rider Duex!" The two shouted.

The people gasped in awe as the Masquerade Dopant merely roared in response.

Duex lunged at the Dopant and threw it back over the desk. He quickly jabbed it repeatedly and then drop kicked it. Duex fell back but used his hands to push himself back up. The Dopant swung twice but both strikes were quickly deflected by Duex who aimed four kicks at the Dopant's midsection. He followed up with a right hook then a rising knee knocking it out of the building and into a nearby park.

Duex leaped out after him.

"Reggie do you mind finishing this I want to go back to sleep," Barnell said.

"Got it," Deux pulls geyser memory and king memory. Deux pushes buttons located at the bottom of

the memories.

"Geyser, King!"

Deux the puts in geyser memory. Deux the puts in king memory. Water erupts from Deux's left foot which propels him into the air. Deux's right foot becomes covered in gold energy. Duex pulls his left foot forward and elongates his right foot. Duex then falls at an angle towards the Dopant striking it in the chest. The Dopant falls backward and collapses before exploding.

Duex landed with the explosion behind him and walked off.

"That takes care of that," Duex said releasing his transformation and turning back to his civilian forms.

"I have the strangest feeling we're gonna be here for awhile," he said before walking off.

**A/N: Just trying to make these Prolouges go by quickly so the actual events can unfold. The entire story won't even be that long anyway, just experimenting with Kamen Rider.**


End file.
